Spiegel
"Tears can be found, hidden in a fools smile." - F. Exzerpt from "Performer Enchanted by Moonlight" Appearance ... Personality It is not much said about Spiegel's personality but he seems to be curious and always questioning his own identity until it drives him mad. On top of that he always feels lonely and tries to find other people who are "like him". History Spiegel was born as the son of Mr. and Mrs. ABC, living in the ABC Street in the Village of Fools. He ran off as a child and explored the world getting to know so many people who weren't fools like the villagers at home. But those people weren't only smarter but also unhappier. Spiegel tried to teach the lifestyle of the fools to them but they called him a fool instead. So he returned home to live as a fool amongst fools. But again he was lonely since nobody remembered him. Seeing the villagers knowing so little made him upset and he tried to explain things to the villagers but they couldn't understand him. Leaving the village again, Spiegel lived in Yorick where he seemingly engaged in criminal activities. On top of that his behavior and lifestyle were strange for the people of Yorick. He was taken to court where he confused everyone and made fun of everything. In order to finally end that trial, he was sentenced to death by hanging. As his final day had come people were throwing garbage at him and were celebrating his death. Spiegel was happy to not be "alone" at first, but soon thought of the people as fools because they were happy about his death but feared their own end. Finding out the other people were fools he asked himself only one question in his final moment: "Wait, then who am I?" Skills Crescent Smile Support: With a smile like a crescent moon, cuts down the enemy swiftly. 70% chance to disrupt the enemy from healing HP. DPS: With a smile like a crescent moon, cuts down the enemy swiftly. Deals damage based on SPD. 70% chance to decrease the enemy DEF for 30 seconds (Lvl. 5). Tank: With a smile like a crescent moon, cuts down the enemy swiftly. Taunts the enemy for 15 seconds. Increases DEF for 30 seconds. Dagger Punch Support: '''After a clumsy attack, suddenly summons a phantasmal attack. Gradually heals HP of all allies for 15 seconds (Lvl. 5). Increases DEF for all allies for 60 seconds (Lvl. 3). '''DPS: After a clumsy attack, suddenly summons a phantasmal attack. Deals damage based on SPD. Increases ATK for 60 seconds (Lvl. 5). Tank: After a clumsy attack, suddenly summons a phantasmal attack. Increases SPD for 60 seconds (Lvl. 5). Death Ballad Support: '''Spiegel slashes the enemy with an innocent smile. Increases SPD for all allies for 60 seconds (Lvl. 5). '''DPS: Spiegel slashes the enemy with an innocent smile. Deals damage based on SPD. Increases SPD for 60 seconds (Lvl. 5). Tank: Spiegel slashes the enemy with an innocent smile. Increases the chance of a glancing hit when all allies are attacked for 60 seconds (Lvl. 5). Removes all debuffs. Awakening 1st Awakenin Added Skill: Passive Skill Support: Increases the skill gauge of all allies by 10% when an active skill lands a critical hit. DPS: 70% chance to stun all enemies for 4 seconds when using an active skill. Tank: 50% chance to stun the attacker for 4 seconds when you have stun immunity and receive a stun attack. 2nd Awakening: